What's Mine is Yours
What's Mine is Yours '''is the 5th episode of Sonic Boom Legends. It aired on 20 May, 2017 in Australia and on 19 May, 2017 in the United States. Synopsis Fixer and Forge return to Stonegem Mountain, to obtain an item. However, being the home of Alkira’s father, will they make it back out alive? Appearances '''Characters * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Fixer the Fox * Forge the Bear * Ensham the Arctic Fox Locations * Forgone Island ** Greenvale Hills *** Fixer's Workshop ** Forgone Forest *** Forge's Cave ** Stonegem Mountain *** Ensham's Cave Story It was night time on Forgone Island, and a small but heavy thunderstorm has rolled in. The wild winds were blowing, and the rain pelted down on the ground below. Thunder cracked across the sky, flashing its bright lights. Down at Fixer’s Workshop, the rain kept coming down, as the leaves blew in the wind. Another crack of thunder, and we see Fixer, sound asleep in his bed. Meanwhile, in another room, we hear someone who sounds like they’re in a panic. In the room, next door, we find Alkira, tossing and turning in her sleep. She was sweating heavily, and she breathed rapidly as she tossed back and forth. Another flash of lightning, and we now see Alkira terrified, in a dark void. We see her running towards a figure in the distance. After a moment, we realize that it’s Fixer, standing there motionless. Behind Alkira, we then see long, rusted chains, sliding along the ground, towards Alkira. With one swift swing, a chain wraps around Alkira’s leg, and she falls over, only a short distance away from Fixer. “Fixer!” Alkira yells, but Fixer stands there emotionless, looking down at her. Suddenly, the chain drags Alkira backwards, away from Fixer. Alkria screams as she tries to stop moving away by kicking the chain, but it didn’t work. She tries to grab a hold to the ground, but it doesn’t work ether, as Alkira is dragged towards another figure. She turns around, still on the floor, and looks at the dark figure. Another chain emerges from the shadows, and wraps around Alkira’s other leg, and another around her arms. Now unable to move, Alkira panics and looks terrified at the approaching figure, as he emerged from the shadows. There, stood her father, looking down at her, with the other ends of the chains in his hands. “Hello Alkira.” Ensham grins evilly. Alkira, struggled to get out of the chains, but she was to scared and frightened to escape. She closed her eyes in pain, as the chains squeezed into her arms and legs, and she could hear her father, who was now laughing at her misfortune. She lets out an ear curdling scream as another flash of lightning appears, and we are back in Alkira’s bedroom. “Ahhhhhh!” She screamed as she woke up from her terrible nightmare. She continued to inhale and exhale rapidly, trying to recover from the dream. Sweat still dripping from her face, she tried to calm down. She felt her wrists and her ankles, in worry that she could feel that pain from the chains, as the rain contented to patter on her window. Another flash of lightning appears. .... It’s now morning, and we see Fixer down on his lounge, happily eating cereal from a yellow bowl. Alkira emerged from her bedroom, still quite panicked from her dream. She slowly made her way down the stairs, towards the kitchen. Fixer turned his head after hearing footsteps, and saw Alkira. “Morning Kira.” Fixer exclaimed, as he finished a mouthful of cereal. Alkira continued to walk to the kitchen, like she was deep in emotionless thought. Fixer ate another spoonful of cereal, before noticing that something was up with Alkira. “Kira? You alright?” Fixer asked, before eating another spoonful. Alkira snapped out of her thought, after realizing her name was said. She turned and looks at Fixer. “Oh, sorry Fixer. Good morning.” Alkira replied embarrassingly before turning back to the kitchen. Fixer smiled a little, before drinking the milk from his bowl. Alkira returned to her emotionless face, as she thought about the dream she had. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, that made her jump a little. It was just Fixer, as he placed his bowl in the sink. “Alright, what’s up?” Fixer asked. “What? Noth...nothing. Nothing is wrong.” Alkira replied, looking away from Fixer. “Heh, then I’d assume you eat cereal with water?” Fixer remarked. Confused, Alkira turned her head, and saw that she was accidentally filling her bowl full of tap water, instead of milk. Embarrassed, she put the bowl of now ruined cereal, in the sink, before she sighed sadly. “I’m sorry, it’s just.” Alkira sighed. Fixer noticed that she was upset, so he patted her shoulder. “Go and sit on the couch, I’ll make you a hot chocolate.” Fixer remarked reassuringly. Alkira nodded slowly, before walking to the couch. A moment passed, before Fixer bought two mugs of hot chocolate over to Alkira. She took a mug, as Fixer sat beside her on the couch. “Thank you.” Alkira remarked as she took a sip. “No worries.” Fixer replied, taking a sip of his as well. Then he put his mug on the table in front of them. “Alright, so what’s been on your mind Kira?” Fixer asked. Alkira was still drinking from her mug, till she stopped, and put the mug on the table. She then breathed a sad sigh. “I, I had a, a nightmare. Last night.” Alkira softly remarked. Fixer nodded understandably. “Ahh.” He replied comfortably. “I’m guessing it was about your father?” Alkira took a moment, before a tear rolled down her face, and she nodded slowly. Fixer leaned in, and gave Alkira a comforting hug, while rubbing her back with one hand. Alkira hugged Fixer back, now feeling a little better. “It makes me wonder how you made it for so long.” Fixer wondered. “You must have had nightmares all your life.” Alkira thought for a moment, before breaking from the hug, and wiping away a tear. “I, I did have nightmares for, for some time.” Alkira replied. Unexpectedly, she then she smiled softly. “Until I found something that made me happy.” “Really?” Fixer wondered, now interested in this new information. “What was that?” Alkira laughed a little, before explaining. “Well, back at the cave, I collected these pretty rocks.” Alkira explained. “They were smooth, and they were different colors too. They made me happy.” Fixer listened, and could not help but wonder about how simple rocks could make someone so happy. “But there was one rock I really wanted.” Alkira continued, before looking at Fixer. “My dad would sometimes collect purple rocks from the cave, and I thought they were beautiful. But he would never give me one, so I had lots of brown and white rocks.” She continued. “I think he called them, umm....” “Amethysts?” Fixer asked. “Yea....yeah.” Alkira replied, before beginning to feel upset again. Fixer grabbed his chin and thought, about what Alkira said. Then, he had an idea. .... We are now deep in the woods, at Forge’s blacksmith. It is stationed in front of a cave, with a small clearing as a working area, and small piles of different kinds of scraps and metals scattered around. Forge was at his metal smelter, pulling up and down on the air pump to try and heat up the metal smelter. Fixer walked towards him. “Hey there Forge.” Fixer greeted while giving a wave. Forge turned and saw Fixer coming closer. “Fixer.” He replied as he returned to work. Fixer looked around, and noticed that leaves were scattered and everything was wet. “Looks like last night’s storm did a number on your place.” Fixer exclaimed. Forge continued to heat up the fire pit of his metal smelter. “Yes, it did.” Forge replied, continuing his work. Fixer stood there, wondering what to say seeing as Forge was not really one for conversation. An awkward moment passed, before Forge gave a sigh. “You obviously came here for a reason.” He remarked, as she continued to use the air pump. “Oh, right.” Fixer realized. “I, uhh, I need your help.” Forge stopped for a moment, before sighing again, and turning to Fixer. “Look, I’m not really in the position to help right now. I need to get my forge running again before the coals get too wet.” Forge exclaimed, returning to the pump. “Please Forge, you’re the only one who can help.” Fixer pleaded. Forge continued to work, looking like he did not hear Fixer. Another moment passed, before Forge stopped, and turned to Fixer. “What do you need help with?” Forge sighed defeated. Fixer took a deep breath. “I need you to come with me to Stonegem Mountain, so I can retrieve an amethyst for Alkira.” Fixer explained. Forge lifted an eyebrow. “So, you going to help me, or not?” Fixer asked. Forge groaned before he walked into his cave, and came out with two pickaxes. He chucked one to Fixer. “Alright, I’ll help, but you owe me some more coal.” Forge grumped. .... The bear and fox took their journey along a forest path, through the woods. Pickaxe mounted on their shoulders, they made their way towards Stonegem Mountain. Forge lead the way, while Fixer followed close behind. Soon enough, they made it to the summit of Stonegem Mountain. They tied a rope between themselves foe safety, and began climbing. After the climb, Forge made it to the entrance of the cave. Since it was quite high, the wind was more wild, and rapid, blowing Forge’s fur like a superhero. “Ha, we made it!” Forge announced. He looked around for Fixer, but did not see him. He then grabbed the rope, tying him and Fixer together, and gave it a tug. It sent Fixer flying in the air, and landing with a thump, right beside Forge. “Hey!” Fixer moaned, rubbing his sore head. Forge didn’t look down at him. Instead, he looked at the cave, and grabbed his chin. “This the cave you were talking about?” Forge asked. “Seems not so up to code.” “This is the one.” Fixer replied. “It has to be.” Forge took a step forward, before Fixer put his hand in front of him to stop him. “Remember, Alkira’s dad could still be here. We just need to go in, grab an amethyst, and get out.” “Alright, fine.” Forge sighed. Fixer took a deep breath, slid on his goggles, turned on the night vision, before entering the cave. Forge following close behind. .... Past the entrance of the cave, was a long, rocky corridor that was slanted downwards. Forge grabbed an unlit touch hanging on the wall, and with one quick swipe on the cave wall, A fire was lit on the torch, and he had light. They continued to trek downwards, until they reached a clearing in the cave. It was a dark, rocky room, with an open door far back on the right wall, and a larger, open one on the left wall. “Let’s split up.” Fixer exclaimed. Forge agreed, and went into the room on the left. Inside, Forge found what looked like a lounge room. There was an unlit fireplace in the middle, some large stones surrounding it, and scuff marks on the ground. He bent over, and picked up a stick from the fireplace. He broke it in half, and gave it a small sniff. “This firepit hasn’t been lit in days.” Forge wondered to himself. “If Alkra’s old man were here, it should still be warm.” In the other room, Fixer was looking inside the smaller room on the right. Inside, was a small corridor, with a door at the end. Fixer cautiously walked in, and examined the area. He noticed the door handle had been smashed through, and a large rock, lie near some wooden splinters. By the looks of it, the rock was used to smash the door handle from the inside of the room. Cautiously, Fixer pushed the door open. As the door creaked, Fixer looked inside and saw a small room. To his surprise, it had shackles on one wall, a long smooth stone that looked like a bed, and a small row of smooth stones lined against the back wall. He saw scuff marks on the floor, and a fireplace on the other side of the room. Ripped sheets and a torn carpet was also present. Fixer walked over to the shackles, and investigated. They were slightly rusted, but they were clearly used. He then noticed a tuff of blur fur, stuck on a bolt inside the shackle. “Alkira.” Fixer mumbled to himself. It was quiet for a short moment, as Fixer thought about what this meant. He stood up cautiously, and walked over to the row of rocks Alkira collected. He picked one up and looked at it carefully. He then smiled a little, now looking at the one hope Alkira had. “Ahh, Fixer! You might want to look at this!” Forge yelled from across the cave. Fixer slid the rock into his side bag, before taking a moment to look around the room one last time. With a silent nod, Fixer exited the room. Fixer made his way to Forge, who was in a room, past the lounge. Inside, Fixer saw what looked like another bedroom, however this one was covered in rocks and debris. From the piles of assorted rocks and stones, this was not used as a bedroom anymore. “Any ideas Fixer?” Forge asked. Fixer thought for a moment. “It’s obvious that this place has been abandoned, I just can’t understand why.” Fixer explained, looking over a pile of stones. “Alkira told me that her father mined gemstones here. Perhaps he mined all of them in this cave?” “Possibly.” Forge replied. Fixer knelt down, and began rummaging through a pile of rocks, while Forge inspected the room. He had noticed something odd in one of the walls. He walked over, and saw that part of the wall was covered in large stones. Unlike the rest of the cave, where it was ridged, stone walls, this one looked like it was, hiding something. Forge then raised his hammer, and with a loud clang, smashed the stone wall. Fixer turned his head quickly at the noise, now noticing a large hole in the wall. “What?” Forge questioned. Fixer stood up, and approached the hole in the wall. He looked down, and saw a long tunnel that went down, into the mountain. “Ahh, so this is where Alkira’s dad would work in the mines.” Fixer exclaimed. “We are bound to find an amethyst in here.” “That’s incorrect Fixer.” Forge remarked. “If the entrance is blocked, then it’s bound to mean this cave has been mined completely. I don’t think you’ll find your amethyst here.” “But we can’t just give up!” Fixer replied. “And I’m not going to look for something that’s already been found!” Forge exclaimed. “I’m going home, this was nothing but a waste of time.” “No, I’m sure I’ll find something.” Fixer announced, “And I’ll find it with, or without you.” Fixer then entered the tunnel, without looking back. “Alright then.” Forge replied, watching Fixer enter the cave. Forge turned around, to head out of the room. .... Back with Fixer, he continued walking down the tunnel, pickaxe on his shoulder, and goggles on. At the bottom of the tunnel, was a very large cavern, that had a huge open space in the middle, lit torches on the walls and scaffolding around, and through the middle if the cavern. Fixer was on a more upper part of the cavern, and as he was about to walk down some scaffolding he heard some chatter in the bottom section. Fixer quickly jumped behind a bolder, and watched. He saw two weasels, talking to each other. “Well, that ends our work for today.” One said. “And we still haven’t found that gem the boss wants.” Another added. Fixer’s ears pricked up. “Gem?” He asked himself. He saw the two miners walk inside another cave below, and he decided to follow them. Fixer jumped onto a plank of scaffolding, and then leaped onto a metal bar. He slid down the bar and was now on the ground below. Quietly, yet quickly, Fixer entered the cave the minors entered. The cave was dark, and it was a little hard to see, but after seeing a beam of light at the other end, Fixer walked into it, as saw what was on the other side. There, before him, was a huge mining operation, with weasels mining on the walls of a massive cavern, with a network of caves, scaffolding and bridges linking the caves above him and in the bottom center, was a raised rock that looked like a stage. Fixer was both astonished, and gobsmacked, as he dropped his jaw in awe. “Who are you?” A voice behind Fixer called. Fixer turned, and saw that a weasel noticed him. Suddenly, a small group of weasels stopped mining and turned to look at Fixer. It was silent for a short moment. “Umm, hi?” Fixer greeted nervously. “Intruder!” One of the weasels called. “Get him!” With that, Fixer raced off, as the small group gave chase. He ran past some other weasels who were mining, and then jumped over a bolder. He grabbed a battery from his bag, before throwing it at an oncoming bandit, knocking him out. By now, everyone was notified about Fixer, and they all gave chase. Fixer, feeling quite surrounded, used his pickaxe to scale a large rock, before jumping to a second one. As Fixer made his way to a third bolder, mid jump, he felt something grab his foot. With one quick pull, Fixer was now lying on the ground. “Tie him up.” A familiar voice said, as to weasels tied Fixer’s arms behind his back. Fixer’s eyes opened in shock about who it sounded like, before being forced to stand up by the two weasels. There, before Fixer’s eyes, was Alkira’s father. “It’s you.” Fixer growled. Alkira’s dad laughed spastically. “Oh please, is that a way to say hello?” He laughed. “After all, it’s been so long since I last saw a, familiar face, enter my mines.” The group of weasels laughed in response. Fixer struggled to break free from the rope. “How is my little Alkira going by the way, hmm?” Alkira’s father asked. “Like you’d care.” Fixer mumbled. “Some father you are!” Alkira’s father stood there, and laughed some more. “Haha, Oh please, don’t call me her father.” He laughed. He then leaned in, close to Fixer’s face. “Call me Ensham.” “Boss! We found it!” A weasel called from the distance. Ensham turned around, in glee. “Splendid! Bring it to the center!” Ensham called. “What about the fox?” A weasel holding Fixer asked. “Hmm, bring him too.” Ensham replied. “He should have a front row seat in the show.” With that, Ensham walked to the rocky center, and went on the stage. Fixer being pushed by two weasels close behind, as he wondered what Ensham meant. As Ensham took center stage, the two weasels that pushed Fixer stood Fixer beside Ensham. Fixer watched as all the weasel minors gathered around to hear the big announcement. “Tonight, we celebrate!” Ensham called to the group, who then erupted in cheer. “May the finder of the ancient gem please bring it forward.” Then from the crowd, a weasel holding something covered in a cloth, approached the stage. He then passed the object to Ensham, and resumed his spot amongst the crown. Ensham walked to the center of the stage, giving his find a rub under the cloth. Fixer tried to break free from the rope, but it was no good. He then looked behind him, and saw a pickaxe, with the pointed edge sticking from the ground, facing him towards the back of the stage. Fixer raised his eyebrow, before slowly creeping towards it, making sure to face the crowd as he did. Ensham grinned evilly, before turning to the crown, and holding the object in his hands. “Behold my friends.” Ensham exclaimed, before removing the cloth around the object, and holding it up in the air. “A Gem of Chaos!” The crowd erupted in a cheer after seeing the crystal completely. The gem was coloured bright yellow, and it looked like a triangular prism, with an added bump at the top. Fixer looked at the gem, and wondered to himself, as he inched closer to the pickaxe. “With this gem.” Ensham continued, until he heard a loud noise nearby. He paused for a moment, before continuing. “As I was saying, with this gem, we will finally.” The bang was heard again. This time, a little closer. Ensham paused, waiting for the noise to stop, before growling a little. “We will finally be rid.” The bang was heard again. “''Gaah,'' can you stop that banging!” Ensham cried. The room went silent for a short moment. By now, Fixer reached the pickaxe, and was using it to cut the rope around his wrists. Then, from out of nowhere, a cave wall burst open, and a familiar bear walked in. Forge. “Man, it stinks in here.” Forge remarked, snuffling his nose. “Who are you?” A weasel asked. “How’d you get here?” “That was easy.” Forge replied, raising his hammer. “I followed the smell of fear. It reeks in here.” “Grr, get him!” Ensham yelled. The weasels all ran towards Forge, but with a mighty swing, Forge knocked them all back with his hammer. Fixer’s ropes were finally cut, and he ran towards Ensham, who was distracted by Forge’s appearance. Fixer swiped the Chaos Gem off Ensham, and made a run for it. “Hey! Get back here!” Ensham cried, giving chase to the fox. “Forge! This way!” Fixer called. Forge punched a weasel, and smacked another with his hammer, making his way towards Fixer. They both ran into a cave, with Ensham and the weasels close behind. “Forge, we need to close this cave!” Fixer yelled. Forge nodded, before giving a scaffolding, holding the cave roof up, a whack. Suddenly, the roof began caving in, cutting off Ensham and the bandits behind them. However, the roof was not catching up no Fixer and Forge. Down the tunnel, they saw a light, and knew it was the exit. “Faster!” Forge yelled. The roof was now right behind them, catching up extremely close. Fixer and Forge yelled, before making a jump out of the cave, and the cave roof closing in on itself. They made it, just in time. A short moment later, Forge and Fixer were walking back through the forest, with Forge holding the Chaos Gem. “And that’s why I came back.” Forge exclaimed. “Really? Just because I owe you coal?” Fixer replied. He then froze in place, upon realizing something. “What’s wrong now?” Forge asked. “I completely forgot about Alkira’s amethyst!” Fixer then reached into his bag, and pulled out the rock he grabbed from Alkira’s room. “All I have is this.” “Wait, gimme that.” Forge remarked, snatching the rock. He then put part of the rock in his teeth, and broke the rock in two. Inside the rock, was a sparkly, purple amethyst. Forge gave the amethyst to Fixer, who gasped about the ironic find. “You can keep the amethyst, but I’m keeping the gem.” Forge remarked, patting the Chaos Gem. Fixer nodded. .... Night time fell over Forgone Island, and Fixer was back at his workshop, making the final adjustments to turn the amethyst, into a necklace. It was now in the shape of a diamond, and had a silver chain attached to the tip of the crystal. Fixer heard the door swing open, to see Alkira walk inside. “There you are!” Alkira exclaimed. “I thought you’d only be at Forge’s till lunchtime! What took you so long?” Fixer turned around, holding the necklace in his hand. “This is why.” He exclaimed. Alkira gasped at the necklace. “Is that a....” Alkria asked. “Yes, that’s an amethyst.” Fixer ended. “I figured it would help you sleep at night, and as a little memento of me.” Fixer gushed, rubbing his head. Alkira grabbed the necklace, and took a closer look, before wrapping her arms around him in thanks. “Thank you so much Fixer.” Alkira remarked happily. Fixer hugged back, but could not help but also wonder about Ensham, and the Chaos Gem. Trivia Category:Episodes